El Amo y El Esclavo
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt Hummel siempre ha querido a un hombre que cayera perdidamente enamorado de él y hacerlo suyo. Él quiere ser dominado. Cuando conoce a Blaine Anderson, un hombre dominante, con una pasión por el látigo, se enamora de él a primera vista./ Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explicitas Hombre/Hombre, violación. Dark!Dominante!Blaine, Sumiso!Kurt. AU.
1. Mi Nuevo Amo (parte 1)

**Hola :) Esta adaptacion es una de mis favoritas, por la simple razon de que aqui se muestra un Blaine celoso y totalmente dominante y a un Kurt sumiso que solo quiere que alguien lo ame.**

**Espero les guste el primer capitulo, como son largos tuve que dividir el Fic en dos partes, esta es la primera el siguiente domingo subire la otra parte, como ya tengo hasta el capitulo 6 (osea hasta el 12) no se preocupen si tardo ya que lo subire puntual n_n**

**Adaptacion del libro _Mi precioso Jade _de _Fyn Alexander._**

**_Gracias a Candy Criss por ayudarme con los errores del Fic :) :*_**

**Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explicitas Hombre/Hombre, violación. Dark!Dominante!Blaine, Sumiso!Kurt.  
**

**Bueno a leer :)**

* * *

**Resumen:**_  
_

_**Kurt Hummel siempre ha querido a un hombre que cayera perdidamente enamorado de él y hacerlo suyo. Él quiere ser dominado. Cuando conoce a Blaine Anderson, un hombre dominante, con una pasión por el látigo, se enamora de él a primera vista. **_

_**Blaine es un miembro del Parlamento, gay, y tratando de vivir tan libremente como le sea posible, cuando su sexualidad no es tolerada y su asociación con el hermoso sumiso lleva a la especulación desenfrenada. Herido por una traición pasada, e incapaz de aceptar la fidelidad de Kurt por su naturaleza coqueta, echa a Kurt de su casa. **_

_**Pero Kurt ama a su Amo y sólo quiere complacerlo. Decidido, hará lo que debe hacer para ganarse la confianza de su Amo y restaurar su reputación que otros quieren arruinar.**_

_-.-.-.-_

* * *

**Mi nuevo Amo. **

Yo era hermoso, y aun lo soy de acuerdo con algunos que me aman.

Recibía mucha más atención de la que merecía tanto de hombres como de mujeres y, francamente, era vanidoso. A los dieciocho años, era delgado, mi piel era palida y eso me encantaba, y mi cabello castaño algunas personas decían que era hermoso ya que podían meter sus dedos entre mi cabello. Había crecido en el teatro y pasé mi infancia actuando en el escenario, cantando.

Me encantaba ser el centro de atención y nunca me recuperé del resentimiento por tener que salir de él. Para mi disgusto, mi voz cambió a los quince años y, junto con ella, mi habilidad para ganarme la vida. Por lo tanto en este cálido día de principios de mayo, la sola idea de tener que asistir a una entrevista para un trabajo que no quería en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, me tenía tan hosco como un príncipe mimado.

Dinero, lo quería; una ocupación, la necesitaba; ¡pero trabajo! Quería pedirle a Dios que me salvara. ¿Por qué no podía ser rico y libre y vivir en algún lugar en el exterior donde el clima fuera siempre cálido y a nadie le importara que yo, un niño, prefiriera a los hombres antes que a las damas?

Era un niño romántico. No puedo contar el número de citas que he disfrutado, pero siempre había querido un hombre que me dominara, que fuera mi Amo, que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de mí y me hiciera suyo.

Mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles del hermoso barrio, imaginaba un hermoso Amo que sintiera amor y lujuria en el momento en que pusiera sus ojos en mí. En un momento de pasión juvenil, extendí la mano para tomar una rama de una flor rosada de un cerezo en un jardín frente a mi paso, y la puse en una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta.

—Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Un corpulento policía me agarró el brazo, sacudiéndome me devolvió a la realidad. Cualquier Amo con el que podría terminar sería un hombre viejo que no me quisiera cerca o algo más desagradable, un caballero casado que me tratara con absoluto desprecio—. Sigue tu camino, niño afeminado, y sal de la propiedad de otras personas — me dijo.

—Lo siento, señor —murmuré sumisamente, refrenando las ganas de darle una patada en la espinilla. Para el momento en el que llegué al estudio y me paré frente a un amplio escritorio de roble, mientras una anciana vestida de seda negra me veía de arriba abajo, me sentía muy molesto.

Nunca me invitó a sentarme, ella disparaba preguntas, mientras actuaba como si yo hubiera traído un olor a basura a la casa conmigo y, en definitiva, me hacía sentir querer dale una palmada en su cadavérica mejilla. Encontré que mi ceja izquierda se elevaba, algo que hacía muchas veces cuando estaba ofendido.

Recordé la advertencia de mi madre antes de salir esta mañana. _"__Evita esa altiva expresión de tu cara mi niño querido. Un empleador no ve eso con buenos ojos."_Bajé la ceja y traté de parecer dócil.

Las delgadas y huesudas manos de la mujer jugaban con mis cartas de referencia. —¿Tu madre está en el escenario? ¿Ella se hace llamar Elizabeth Hummel? —dijo la señora –o mejor dicho anciana-.

Por su tono, ella bien podría estar diciendo: "_Tu madre es una prostituta, ella tiene sexo por dinero con perfectos desconocidos."_Mi ceja de nuevo por su propia voluntad se elevó. —Mi madre es una cantante, y ese es su nombre real.

—Eso es lo que ella te dice—Ella realmente bufó, haciendo un sonido muy poco atractivo. Estaba indignado. Me agarré las manos detrás de la espalda para controlarme.

—Claro como usted diga, no me interesa—Las cejas de la señora subieron casi a la línea de su cabello—.

-¡Cuida tu tono, mi niño! ¿Por qué no estás en el escenario también? Será mejor que te adaptes a esta vida. —Ella se estaba refiriendo obviamente a mi actitud y mi chaqueta de terciopelo negro.

—Mi madre quiere lo mejor para mí —dije en voz baja, avergonzado de admitirlo. Yo siempre había estado orgulloso de decir que mi madre era una artista, y odiaba que ella pensara que eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí, pero ella me decía que era hora de hacer algo más.

—Ella lo quiere, ¿en serio? Bueno, supongo que el trabajo es tuyo.

—Gracias —murmuré, tomado por sorpresa. El sol brillaba a través de la ventana detrás de ella directamente a mis ojos, haciéndome sentir caliente e incómodo. Quería desesperadamente escapar de ella.

—¿Puedo ver mi habitación, por favor? Entonces podre ir a buscar mis cosas.

—No vas a quedarte aquí —dijo ella, como si la idea fuera muy repugnante para ella—. Vas al campo a trabajar para mi nieto, el señor Blaine Anderson, que está escribiendo un libro. También es miembro conservador del parlamento, así que también tiene una buena cantidad de cartas que hacer y enviar. Quiere que le envíe una señorita, pero no confío en él con una.

¿No le podía confiar una jovencita? ¡Qué suerte la mía!

-.-.-.-.-

Regresé a mi lúgubre aposento que compartía con mi madre a empacar mi maleta. Todas las habitaciones de la casa de tres pisos, se dejaban para la gente de teatro, por lo que el ruido de los instrumentos musicales y las voces que practicaban canciones llenaban los pasillos y habitaciones todo el día. Sólo teníamos un dormitorio y un pequeño salón en el segundo piso de la casa. Yo había compartido la cama de mi madre toda mi vida, excepto cuando ella tenía un caballero de visita, y me iba al suelo al lado de la caliente figura de ella.

—Botas, Kurt —dijo adormilada. Era casi mediodía, pero ella había estado, _"__cantando para los espectadores__"__, _según sus propias palabras, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Me quité las botas y mi chaqueta, y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

Me jaló a su pecho, con los ojos aun cerrados. Mi madre siempre olía a pan recién horneado, no tenía idea de por qué, pero me encantaba. Ella nunca había cocinado en su vida dado que siempre comíamos comida preparada por la dueña de la casa de huéspedes en la que vivíamos en ese momento.

—¿Lo tienes, querido? —preguntó.

—Mmmm. —Sabía que me oí gruñón.

Ella me empujó con más fuerza, besando mi frente. —Necesitas una carrera correcta, no una cadena de trabajos en el teatro. Quiero una vida mejor para ti que la que he tenido.

—Te encanta el teatro —protesté.

—Lo sé, pero no es vida cuando siempre eres pobre, siempre moviéndote de un lugar a otro.

—Tienes sólo treinta y seis años —le dije.

—Treinta y seis años casada y establecida es una cosa, pero treinta y seis, sin marido, ni vivienda digna, ni ahorro, es totalmente otra cosa —dijo con desacostumbrada melancolía.

Mi madre era la persona más alegre que conocía, mucho más que yo, que tenía estados de ánimo cambiantes todos los días y, a veces, cada hora. Asentí contra su hombro mientras jugaba con las cintas rosadas de su camisón.

—Tengo que irme mañana, cerca de la villa de Herstmonceux. Voy a trabajar como secretario de un hombre decrépito, un señor Blaine Anderson.

Mi madre suspiró. —Es respetable, querido. Te irá bien allí. ¿Le escribirás a tu madre cada día sin falta? —Retorció un rizo de mi cabello alrededor de sus dedos.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, mamá, pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con mis amigos.

—No hay futuro para ti en el teatro, Kurt —Mi madre estaba completamente despierta y mirándome, su voz firme—. Ya no puedes tener tu propio acto, y el dinero que ganas quitándote la ropa mientras los tan-llamados artistas te pintan, no es suficiente para vivir.

Era cierto que no lo era, pero el medio soberano que deslizaban en mi mano por chupar su viejo y arrugado pene me daba una alegre noche fuera con mis amigos.

—¿Qué pasa con mi voz? Sólo necesito entrenar de nuevo.

—Tu voz a cambiado Kurt. La gente pagaba para escuchar tu maravillosa voz, pero se rompió cuando cambió.

—No me lo recuerdes madre —protesté—. La naturalidad ya no existe, lo admito, pero aun puedo cantar. Necesito más formación para adaptarme a los cambios. —El hecho de que ya hubieran pasado tres años para adaptarme a mi nueva voz parecía irrelevante.

—Entonces tendrás que trabajar en otra cosa para pagar las clases. Te echaré de menos, querido niño, pero quiero que tengas perspectivas y un futuro seguro, y no los encontrarás en el teatro. —Ella me besó de nuevo, y ambos derramamos algunas lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.

Decir que el viaje en el carruaje público fue infernal, es decir poco. Aplastado la primera mitad del trayecto entre una mujer gorda y sucia y su flatulento marido, entonces para la segunda parte, solo en el carruaje con un hombre con las manos errantes y halitosis, mis sentidos estaban furiosos con mi propia persona. Al principio lo ignoré lo mejor que pude, y después lo palmeé y luego más duro cuando se rehusó a aceptar mi firme negativa.

Una carreta con un caballo conducido por un viejo y hosco hombre, poco comunicativo me recogió en la villa de Herstmonceux de donde me dejó el carruaje público. O él no escuchó mis preguntas o simplemente no se sentía obligado a contestarme, y el viaje a la Casa Anderson transcurrió en silencio a excepción de las rachas de frío viento que golpeaban mi chaqueta y levantaban el sombrero de mi cabeza. Decidí que lo más seguro era quitármelo o lo perdería, así que dejé mi pobre cabeza helada. Finalmente llegamos en plena oscuridad a una inmensa finca, estaba cansado, hambriento y abatido. También estaba nervioso, una emoción que no tenía por lo general.

El viejo me dejó en la puerta lateral, el lugar estaba tan oscuro, que apenas pude ver el camino hacia la campana. Después de una eternidad de preguntarme si alguna vez alguien me oiría o tendría que pasar la noche hecho un ovillo en la puerta, abrió la puerta un enojado y hermoso hombre de mediana edad. Juro, incluso con la tenue luz de la lámpara de parafina que mantenía en alto, que alzó los ojos hacia el techo al verme. Entré rápidamente sin esperar a ser invitado.

—Soy Kurt Hummel, Me esperan —le dije rápidamente y con arrogancia—. Soy el nuevo secretario del señor Anderson.

—Lo eres, ¿en serio? —se burló.

—Sí, lo soy, en serio.

Me miró por un momento. Supongo que estaba esperando un acento de chico de pueblo, pero crecí en el teatro, había hablado siempre muy bien. —¿En serio? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Como no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo, contesté más educadamente esta vez: —Sí, señor. —No era un siervo, yo era un secretario. Eso tenía que contar para algo, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno si el personal se molestaba conmigo. Nunca conseguiría una comida caliente, y mi ropa acabaría con manchas que no habían tenido cuando las dejé.

—Soy el señor Andrew, el mayordomo, y la señora Martha es la cocinera. Sígueme —ordenó. El recorrido por los largos pasillos pareció tomar tanto tiempo como el recorrido en la carreta con el caballo a través del campo y los fríos vientos. Cuando al fin se detuvo ante una puerta situada en un extremo de un pasillo alfombrado, estaba decepcionado y ofendido. La puerta daba a un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, con una cama estrecha, una pequeña chimenea con un sillón junto a ella, una cómoda y una mesa alta que tenía una palangana y una jarra de agua helada. El mayordomo se tomó un momento para encender la lámpara junto a la cama antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

—No soy un siervo, ¿sabes? —le dije.

—Y esta no es una habitación del servicio. Te encontrarías caminando por otro tramo de escaleras a las habitaciones bajo el alero si lo fueras.

—Ya veo —murmuré.

—Tampoco habría ninguna lámpara. Tendrías una vela, y no habría ninguna chimenea. —Vi a la vacía chimenea, donde no se había encendido el fuego. El aire era gélido.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron acaloradamente, en parte por la ira, pero también de vergüenza por haber sido reprendido en mi primera noche. —Tengo hambre. No cené —le dije más bien infantilmente. El pastel de carne y las manzanas que mi madre me había dado para el viaje hacía tiempo que me las había comido, y me moría de hambre. Pensaba que iba a tener por lo menos pan y queso a mi llegada.

—La cocina está cerrada. Son después de las diez. Conseguirás algo hasta la mañana. —Con eso, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Desempaqué mi ropa y la puse cuidadosamente en los cajones y el armario. Puse mi polvo para los dientes, cepillo, jabón, polvos de talco, y mi cepillo para el cabello, y me fui a la cama, todo el tiempo apenas conteniendo los sollozos por la soledad.

Por último, coloqué la fotografía enmarcada de mi madre en uno de sus trajes de escena al lado de la cama. Veinte minutos más tarde, sintiéndome hambriento y miserable, rompí en llanto en la cama. Un momento después hice una pausa en mi patético llanto, jurando que oí pasos fuera de mi puerta. Jalé el edredón hasta debajo de la barbilla como una doncella defendiendo su virtud, a pesar de que mi virtud desde hace mucho tiempo fue pisoteada, y estaba más decepcionado que nada cuando nadie entró en mi recámara. Todo lo que realmente quería era a alguien con quien desahogarme. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y me preparé para encontrarme con mi nuevo Amo.

Saliendo de mi habitación, vi que el pasillo era bastante más atractivo de lo que había imaginado en la oscuridad. El piso de madera estaba cubierto con una oscura y hermosa alfombra que amortiguaba las pisadas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes espejos dorados y hermosas pinturas.

Me quedé viendo a izquierda y derecha, sin saber qué camino tomar y me preguntaba si sería amonestado si caminaba por la escalera principal en lugar de la escalera de servicio. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Al final del pasillo vi a un lacayo, muy elegantemente vestido con un traje oscuro y notablemente guapo. —¡Tú! No estoy seguro a dónde ir. Soy el nuevo secretario del señor Anderson.

—Mi nombre es Sebastian, no "_tú_". Soy un lacayo. —Me vio de arriba abajo mordazmente—¡Sígueme! —Marchaba delante de mí, llevándome a lo largo de interminables hermosos pasillos hacia la amplia escalera principal, que terminó en un vestíbulo con suelo de mármol.

Me vi al espejo, admirando mi nueva chaqueta. Era la de terciopelo negro que había usado en la entrevista.

También tenía una corbata ascot de seda negra. Mi madre había sido muy generosa comprándomela para presentarme en mi nueva vida.

Mis ojos eran azules con tonalidades verdes, en realidad muy raros. El primer hombre que me había tomado en sus rodillas y me acariciaba me había dicho que mis ojos estaban para morirse, y me había vuelto más vanidoso desde entonces. Escuché una risa y vi a Sebastian mirándome. —Pequeño niño afeminado—dijo. Odiaba lo engreído que era. Al mismo tiempo, tenía esa clase de fuerte masculinidad que me atraía.

—No soy tal cosa —murmuré sin convicción.

—Oh, sí, lo eres.—No podía discutir eso. Me condujo a través de la puerta verde y bajamos una oscura escalera a la cocina.

Durante el desayuno con los sirvientes —que me miraban como si fuera un reciente fugitivo de un espectáculo viajante—, fantaseaba con mi nuevo Amo como lo había hecho desde que oí por primera vez el nombre: Blaine Anderson.

Desde niño había soñado con un hombre frío y arrogante, cuyo gélido corazón sólo pudiera ser derretido por mí, pero al señor Anderson al parecer le gustaban las damas, y de todos modos probablemente era feo.

—Él come mucho, ¿no es así? —la cocinera le dijo al mayordomo, señalando con la cabeza donde yo estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa—

Recordando poner mi mejor cara, sonreí. —Realmente estoy hambriento, y el tocino y los champiñones están deliciosos. Muchas gracias, señora Martha. —Una chica muy joven y delgada se rio y me miró a los ojos. Llevaba un viejo vestido y un delantal manchado, y ella nunca sería tan bonita como yo.

—No le sonrías a este niño. Él es el nuevo secretario del Amo, no el más bajo criado de la casa como tú, Sara—dijo la cocinera—. Dale más tocino. ¿Quieres más pan tostado, querido? —Me sonrió y agradecido comí un segundo desayuno y bebí otra taza de té. Comí una enorme cantidad de comida, teniendo en cuenta lo delgado que siempre había sido.

Sebastian miró a la criada y le dijo en voz alta: —De todos modos no eres su tipo. No le gustan las niñas. —Un tenue murmullo de risas se extendió entre las demás personas en la mesa, en especial los criados, hasta que el mayordomo golpeó la mesa con una cuchara y se quedaron en silencio.

Estaba acostumbrado a la tranquila aceptación entre la gente de teatro de Londres, pero aquí en los confines de la Casa Anderson, la vida sería muy diferente. Era como un pequeño pueblo en sí mismo. Si había personas como yo en esta casa, ellos eran muy callados.

Era demasiado obvio que era lindo y había evitado las bromas y burlas siempre que me presentaban, ya había tratado con ellos antes. Mis mejillas comenzaron a volverse rosas, y me preguntaba cómo escapar, cuando otro lacayo entró en la cocina. Era muy guapo, pero había oído que los lacayos eran elegidos a menudo por su altura y apariencia física. Al igual que Sebastian, éste también me vio por debajo de su nariz.

—El Amo lo quiere, señor Andrew.

—Entonces será mejor que lo lleves, Hunter —dijo el mayordomo.

Me levanté, aliviado de salir de allí. —¿Hay una señora Anderson? —le pregunté por el camino—. ¿O algunos jóvenes Anderson?

—Él es soltero —Hunter me dijo y lo dejó así.

Por fin, me hicieron pasar a una sala soleada, un hombre estaba parado junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la habitación, ignorándome. Me quedé de pie en medio de la alfombra hasta que se dignó a darse la vuelta.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, la vista me atrapó el aliento como había fantaseado que sería. Cuando se acercó a mí, observé a un hombre un poco mas bajo que yo, apenas unos centímetros y más masculino. Tenía el cabello negro algo rizado, intensos ojos café avellana, sumamente hermosos, y frenética presencia. Di un paso atrás, temiendo por un momento que pudiera tomarme y examinarme más de cerca. En su lugar, sacó una carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta de lana negra y lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido para leerla.

—Blake Hummel—declaró—. Dieciocho años de edad, bueno leyendo y escritura excelente.

—Kurt — corregí algo molesto y confundido—. Señor, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel.

Se echó a reír, un sonido que casi era un deleite, pero se detuvo abruptamente. —Kurt, mi abuela cambió tu nombre. Ella quiere que seas Blake mientras trabajas para mí. —Él me vio de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa burlona jugueteando en su boca.

—Bueno, no voy a serlo —le dije con petulancia. Ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba muerto de hambre a mi llegada, fui llamado niño afeminado por Sebastian, y luego atormentado en la cocina por el personal masculino. Estaba en condiciones para romper a llorar—. Mi nombre es Kurt. Insisto en eso. —Mi corazón se agitó mientras hablaba.

—¿Lo haces? —Se acercó más, mirándome. Realmente era un hombre intimidante.

—Sí, señor —murmuré, no tan seguro de mí mismo ahora que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. Olía maravilloso: nada lujoso, ni caro, solo jabón masculino y un poco de colonia. Estaba bastante bien, de tostada, sumamente hermoso y varonil.

—Kurt —dijo, como si se burlara de mí—. Estoy escribiendo un libro, y tomarás dictado y buscarás los libros que necesito para la investigación, aunque la mayor parte de mi libro es de recuerdos de mis extensos viajes. También hago una buena cantidad de cartas. Irás a mi oficina al final del pasillo y allí me esperarás.

—Sí, señor —murmuré.

Mientras trotaba por el pasillo alfombrado, sentí una violenta emoción en el estómago. _Amor a primera vista, _es como lo llaman, y un niño romántico como yo, había pasado muchas horas felices imaginando tal evento. Había sentido la atracción a primera vista muchas veces, no muy riguroso.

De hecho, hubo momentos en que el guiño de un chico guapo o un hombre guapo era suficiente para hacerme seguirlo como un perrito a la primera oscura curva disponible. Sin embargo, esta debilidad en el estómago y el insondable deseo eran nuevos para mí.

Si, sin duda alguna era Amor a primera vista.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la primera parte del Capitulo :)**

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Mi Nuevo Amo (parte 2)

**Hola n_n**

**Como prometi, todos los Domingos actualizare, este capitulo es mas corto que el primero y es la parte 2 del primer capitulo.**

Respondo las preguntas que me hicieron:

¿En que epoca se enfoca la historia?

En el siglo XVIII o XIX donde habia Reina, la Reina Victoria. (creo)

¿Kurt era una prostituta o solo daba sexo oral?

Lamentablemente si, vendia su cuerpo u_u

**Bueno espero les guste el Capitulo :)**

* * *

**Mi Nuevo Amo Parte 2**

Varios minutos más tarde entré en la habitación y me dejé caer en la silla detrás del escritorio. Estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo recto por la ventana y salté poniéndome de pie cuando él entró. Me sostuvo la mirada durante un largo momento antes de señalar un pequeño escritorio, realmente no era nada más que un escritorio, sobre el que se colocaron papel, pluma y tinta. Corrí al escritorio, me senté, tomé mi pluma, y esperé.

Sin pausa, el señor Anderson comenzó a dictar. Por el resto de la mañana, me quedé enterrado en mi trabajo mientras él caminaba de arriba abajo por la habitación, hablando al aire, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, nunca me miró.

Yo estaba demasiado nervioso para mirarlo.

Pero fortalecido por la comida que comí con los criados, una vez más, me sentí animado a arriesgar varias largas miradas a él durante la tarde. En mi primera cautelosa mirada a él esa mañana, me había encontrado un poco atemorizado, y mi examen de ahora lo confirmaba.

Sus rápidos movimientos y la intensa mirada me trajeron a la mente esa historia aterradora "El Vampiro", de John Polidori, que había leído el invierno anterior y me había aferrado a mi madre cada noche en la cama durante una semana completa.

A las seis en punto, se detuvo bruscamente al lado de mi escritorio. Me quedé sin aliento ante su proximidad, inhalando de nuevo el olor de su colonia. Si hubiera tenido algún vello en mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que se me hubieran erizado. Me miró con los ojos oscuros e intensos. Él parecía estar esperando por algo que aún no había dicho. Mordí mi labio, preguntándome lo que quería y cómo complacerlo. Pensé que sería mejor estar de pie, así que me puse de pie. Enseguida vi una ligera relajación en la tensión de su boca.

—**Buen niño** —dijo en voz tan baja que apenas lo oí. Mi corazón casi estalló de alegría por esas dos simples palabras—. **Te puedes ir.**

—**Gracias, señor.** —Salí de la habitación rápidamente y en silencio, pero no porque quería alejarme de él. Me sentía extremadamente atraído por él. Mis mejillas estaban volviéndose rosas con mucha facilidad, y por alguna razón no quería que él viera el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena de los sirvientes era servida antes que la cena de arriba, y cuando entré en la cocina, el personal ya estaba sentado, las cabezas inclinadas en silencio mientras el señor Andrew agradecía. Busqué una silla vacía, pero la única disponible era a la derecha del señor Andrew.

Como mayordomo, se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa, con la cocinera a la izquierda, y Sebastian, siendo el lacayo principal, a su derecha. El lugar de Sebastian estaba vacío, y se había movido una silla. No dispuesto a asumir nada, me quedé esperando hasta que hubieran terminado.

—**Señor Hummel** —dijo el señor Andrew. Vi brevemente sobre mi hombro, sacando carcajadas del personal. Nadie me decía señor Hummel. Dándome cuenta de que se refería a mí, me sonrojé escarlata. Me sentí un idiota—. **He hablado con el Amo acerca de tu estatus, señor Hummel.** —Me señaló el asiento a su lado. Caminé lentamente hacia él. Hubiera preferido sentarme entre las chicas. Cuando me senté, Sebastian me sonrió al lado, el Sr. Andrew continuó**— El señor Anderson dice que eres su secretario. **

—**Se lo mencioné cuando llegué **—le dije educadamente.

La criada jadeó, aunque yo no consideraba mi respuesta terriblemente audaz. Supongo que debió de haber sido mi tono. Mi madre siempre me estaba advirtiendo acerca de mi tono. El señor Andrew hizo una pausa, dándome un nivel. —**Puedes comer tus comidas con los criados, o si lo prefieres, tus comidas pueden ser llevadas a tu habitación.**

Vi alrededor la enorme y brillante cocina, cálida y llena de gente y actividad, y pensé brevemente en mi habitación tranquila y fría. —**Prefiero tomar mis comidas aquí, gracias. **

—**Entonces debes sentarte en el asiento que dicta tu posición** —dijo—. **La señora Martha, siendo la cocinera y ama de llaves, está sentada a mi izquierda, y el siguiente miembro del personal se encuentra a mi derecha. Sebastian por lo general se encontraba allí, con Hunter a su lado**.

Miré de reojo a Sebastian, preguntándome si le molestaba que yo usurpara su lugar, pero ya que mi status era ahora reconocido, decidí que bien podría empujar mi suerte. **—¿Podría alguien encender la chimenea de mi dormitorio? Hace mucho frío ahí adentro. **

—**Una de las recamareras se encargará de eso mañana —**estaba a punto de dar las gracias cuando él continuó—, **después que el señor Anderson haya sido atendido.**

—**Por supuesto, gracias. **—Mientras que el mayordomo estaba distraído hablando con la cocinera, Sebastian me vio de reojo, diciendo—: **Señor Hummel —**en voz baja, sarcásticamente. Todas las doncellas y lacayos lo oyeron y se echaron a reír.

—**Mi nombre es Kurt, puedes decirme así** —le dije, tratando de sonar amable.

—**¿Kurt?** —la cocinera dijo en voz alta, después de haber escuchado mi respuesta.

Tanto ella como el señor Andrew me miraron fijamente. **—¿Qué clase de gentes da ese nombre**?

—**Me gusta mi nombre** —repliqué. Incluso la criada atrapó el chiste y se carcajeó. Pero yo sabía que me había sobrepasado cuando vi la oscura mirada del señor Andrew. No estaba teniendo un buen comienzo con el personal.

Incliné la cabeza sobre mi plato y empecé a comer mi comida. Era deliciosa, y tenía hambre como de costumbre. Intenté una o dos veces participar en las alegres bromas con los criados, pero fracasé miserablemente. Tenía un ingenio suficientemente rápido, pero estaba acostumbrado a bromear con un tipo diferente de personas.

La verdad era que eran un montón bastante aburrido y no con el agudo ingenio londinense al que estaba acostumbrado, por no hablar de las bromas con los hombres del teatro que eran subidas de tono. Sebastian hacía constantemente burlas sarcásticas de mí, sobre todo por lo bajo, y Hunter se reía todo el tiempo, como si estuvieran en la misma liga. De repente, sentí una firme mano sobre mi muslo. Casi me ahogo. No era el señor Andrew, eso era seguro.

Vi de reojo a Sebastian, quien hablaba en voz baja con Hunter que estaba a su lado. Tenía miedo de ver hacia abajo en caso de que fuera demasiado obvio. El pudin fue servido por la criada, y tomé una cucharada de la dulce mermelada y crema que pusieron frente a mí, pero tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía tragar.

Esta no era la primera vez que un hombre había puesto su mano en mi muslo pero aquí, en esta brillante cocina con quince miembros del personal en la mesa si se contaba al niño limpiabotas de catorce años, me sentí ridículamente expuesto.

Mis mejillas se inundaron con calor de nuevo. Finalmente vi a mi derecha para ver a Sebastian, que no me miraba y comía su postre con su mano derecha. Su mano izquierda para todos los efectos, parecía que descansaba en su regazo, cuando en realidad estaba en el mío. Él apretó con fuerza y deslizó la mano hacia mi entrepierna, que estaba empezando a hincharse. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, causando que la señora Martha frunciera el ceño.

—**¿No te gusta el pudin, señor Hummel?** —dijo con un claro dejo de sarcasmo.

—**¡Es excelente! —**Traté de sonreír, aunque probablemente parecía más una calavera sonriente—. **Es una cocinera maravillosa.**

—**Bueno, sabes, he ganado premios**. —Sus ojos se arrugaron amablemente. Parecía que estaba perdonado por el juego de palabras. Era casi como una versión más vieja y menos atractiva de mi madre.

—**Puedo creerlo** —le dije. Mi madre y las señoras del teatro siempre sucumbían ante mi adulación. Supongo que porque al ser gay, mi adulación no poseía connotaciones sexuales y por lo tanto era más genuina.

Sebastian me pellizcó el muslo tan duro que grité. En el mismo instante se levantó con calma, tomó el plato de su pudin, me miró como si yo fuera un loco y se excusó de la mesa. Miré a Hunter sobre el asiento vacante de Sebastian y le vi esconder una sonrisa mientras se terminaba su pudin.

No eran gay como yo, se burlaban de mí. Me negué a morder el anzuelo, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Cuando se presentara la oportunidad, me gustaría darles una lección, tal como lo hice con el chico que barría el escenario del Teatro donde mi madre cantaba cuando yo tenía doce años.

Un día me llamó y me dijo niño afeminado y dijo que mis ojos azules eran del color del sucio Támesis y que la gente como yo, deberían ser ahogadas en él. Una semana después lo seguí hasta un vestidor y lo encontré poniéndose el maquillaje del teatro que pertenecía a las coristas en los labios y los ojos. Mi idea original era seguirlo y encerrarlo en algún armario para desquitarme. Al ver mi oportunidad, grité fuerte. El director de teatro vino corriendo y el niño fue declarado gay y despedido al instante.

Debo admitir que esa noche en la cama en nuestro alojamiento, lloré ante mi propia mezquindad. Nunca fui muy bueno con la ira y siempre quería perdonar a todos y ser perdonado a cambio. Esperé hasta que todas las pruebas de las caricias de Sebastian hubieran desaparecido y luego salí rápidamente.

No llevaba en mi cuarto frío más de cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Sebastian entró llevando una cubeta con carbón. —**He venido a encender tu fuego, señor Hummel. **—Su tono era amable y desinteresado, aunque puso un énfasis definido en "_encender tu fuego__**"**_**—. No quiero que tengas que esperar hasta mañana. **

—**Gracias. —**Me moví en la pequeña habitación, tanto como pude. Se arrodilló en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y vi cómo sus musculosos hombros se movían bajo su blanca camisa mientras lanzaba carbones a la chimenea y la encendía.

—**Solo unos minutos y la habitación debe estar caliente, señor Hummel. **

—**Muy amable de tu parte —**dije con cautela.

—**No hay problema, señor.** —Sonrió.

—**¿Por qué estás aquí encendiendo mi fuego cuando es el trabajo de una empleada doméstica menor? —**pregunté con suspicacia.

Sebastian se enderezó. Era más alto que yo por algunos centímetros. Sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose adorable como un escolar avergonzado. Agachó la cabeza, luego me miró de nuevo. —**Siento haber bromeado contigo en la mesa. Hunter me metió en esto. Siempre se burla del nuevo personal, a pesar de que no eres un siervo. Sabíamos que podías tomarlo. **

Suspiré con alivio, al ver de nuevo lo guapo que era con sus profundos ojos verdes y rectas cejas oscuras.

—**Está bien. No me importa un poco de diversión. **

—**Sólo porque eres bonito no significa que no te gusten las chicas. **

—**Me gustan las chicas —**le dije muy rápido, y me gustaban las chicas, solo que no de esa manera.

—**Mira, termino mi trabajo en una hora. ¿Por qué no vienes a los cuartos de servicio y tomas unas copas con Hunter y conmigo en nuestra habitación? Tengo una botella de whiskey. Un regalo de uno de los invitados del señor Anderson. A él le gustó la forma en que lo serví. —**Lo dijo con tanta inocencia, pero sabía que él no sólo quería decir que había acomodado correctamente la ropa del caballero y le había preparado bien el agua del baño caliente.

—**Me encantaría. Gracias —**le dije un poco con más entusiasmo del que me hubiera gustado tener. Admito que me sentía solo, pero no quería parecer desesperado.

Sebastian abrió la puerta para salir. —**Gira a la izquierda y camina hasta el final del pasillo, y encontrarás la escalera de servicio. Hasta luego.**

Me acomodé feliz en el sillón junto a la chimenea a leer mi pequeño libro que me regalo mi madre, aunque sea esta noche no iba a acabarla tan mal.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :)**

**Este capitulo es mas como relleno pero el siguiente capitulo sera mejor, mientras les dejo un Adelanto:**

Cuando Hunter se inclinó y le puso el cerrojo a la puerta, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, pero sólo por un segundo. Estaba sintiendo los efectos del whiskey y estaba seguro de que sólo querían ser mis amigos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sebastian había dejado su vaso y me jaló a la cama. En un instante, él estaba encima de mí.

**—¿Qué estás haciendo?**—Realmente me asusté.

**¿Como terminara eso?! :O Bueno los dejo con la duda **

**Bye!**


	3. Sebastian y Hunter

**Hola n_n Nuevo Capitulo y no, no me equivoque de dia xD es solo que ahora actualizare los Lunes y Viernes este Fic :D **

**Como les dije el Libro es algo largo o mejor dicho los capitulos asi que esta es la parte 1 del capitulo 2**

**Espero les guste aunque este es uno de los capitulos que no me gusta u_u**

**Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**¡Buenas Noticias! **

**Mi Computadora ya me la dieron ya que la mande a componer por segunda vez, y ayer me la dieran (una de las cosas por la cual no actualice) y hoy ando escribiendo las actualizaciones de mis fics :D! Para las personas que leen mis demas Fics, perdon por la tardanza, espero que el Viernes o Sabado actualice los demas n_n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Sebastian y Hunter**_

Cuando el reloj del vestíbulo marcó las diez, abrí silenciosamente la puerta y salí al pasillo. Giré a la izquierda conforme las instrucciones de Sebastian y choqué directamente con el señor Anderson. Mi corazón empezó a latir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera de mi puerta?

—**Le ruego que me perdone, señor** —le dije, dando un paso hacia atrás para ver los oscuros ojos**-¿Me necesita para algo, señor?**

Me miró durante un gran momento sin hablar. Él era un hombre intimidante, y no sólo porque era el dueño de la casa. —**No —**dijo. Pensé que tenía la intención de añadir algo más y esperé con expectación, pero no dijo nada más, y empecé a sentirme tonto. Me preguntaba si debería disculparme, pero no me atreví, así que bajé los ojos y crucé las manos por delante.

—**Buen niño** —murmuró. Mi corazón saltó ante sus palabras. Nunca en mi vida me había encontrado tan ansioso por complacer a alguien.

Tenía un efecto muy extraño en mí. —**Mantén tus manos detrás de la espalda cuando me hables.** —Inmediatamente llevé mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

—**¿Vas a alguna parte?**

—**Sí, señor. Los lacayos me invitaron a su habitación a charlar. **

Después de otro gran momento él asintió y pasó por delante de mí sin decir palabra. Mi corazón latía asquerosamente rápido y con entusiasmo ante su proximidad. Me sentía muy mareado, tenía que apoyarme en la pared para sostenerme. Cuando por fin me atreví a girarme y ver, ya no estaba. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba él simplemente pasando por mi habitación, o estaba esperando a que yo saliera? Pero ¿por qué iba a esperar por mí? Él era mi Amo, yo no era el suyo.

Recobrándome, me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo y encontré la tenuemente iluminada y estrecha escalera sin alfombra que sólo podía conducir a las dependencias del servicio.

Tendría que preguntarle a Sebastian y Hunter sobre el señor Anderson para conocer su opinión sobre el hombre, sin hacerles saber el efecto que tenía sobre mí. En verdad, no estaba seguro exactamente de cómo me sentía. Mi corazón se saltaba un latido cuando hombres guapos como el señor Anderson se fijaba en mí, y hacía tiempo que con todo eso de los besos y caricias había levantado telarañas en los rincones oscuros de los teatros de Londres.

En la parte superior de las escaleras me encontré con un completo contraste con los pasillos silenciosos y alfombrados de la casa. Era cerca del final de un día de trabajo, y los sirvientes se veían aliviados y felices. Un par de sirvientas estaban de pie charlando entre sí, me vieron y se rieron antes de apresurarse a entrar a su habitación. No tenía ni idea de qué era tan divertido. El niño limpiabotas pasó frente a mi, viéndose más limpio y ordenado que durante el día.

Cuando oí a alguien en las escaleras detrás de mí, me giré y vi al señor Andrew, me miró con sorpresa y luego al niño limpiabotas. **—¿A dónde vas a esta hora, Mark? **

—A **ninguna parte, señor Andrew. Salí con Sara a caminar un poco, eso es todo** —dijo.

—**No están permitidos los cortejo entre el personal **—el señor Andrew le dijo.

—**Sí, señor Andrew. Somos sólo amigos** —dijo el niño, apresurándose a irse. El mayordomo me miró, levantó una ceja como diciendo "_Y eso va para ti también"_.

—**¿Señor Hummel? **—preguntó.

—**Sebastian y Hunter me pidieron venir a conversar con ellos **—le dije—. **¿Dónde está su habitación? **

—**Este es el pasillo del personal femenino. El pasillo del personal masculino está por ese camino a la derecha** —señaló—. **El personal masculino puede caminar por este corredor, pero no detenerse**. —Me miró con seriedad—. **Ten cuidado con Sebastian. Él es un lacayo excelente, pero es un problema. **

Sonreí mientras camina hacia la habitación, anticipando la amistad y la aceptación. La puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo estaba entreabierta y pude oír la risa de Sebastian y la risa de Hunter en respuesta mientras me acercaba. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta. —**Pasa, señor Hummel** —dijo Sebastian con su hermosa sonrisa cuando me vio en la puerta.

Entré, sintiéndome muy animado y cerré la puerta. Extrañaba terriblemente a mi madre y trataba duro de suprimirlo. Una tarde de animada distracción era lo que necesitaba.

La habitación era muy espartana comparada con la mía, tenía sólo dos camas estrechas, un pequeño armario y una pequeña cómoda. Sus cosas de afeitar y cepillos para el cabello se amontonaban en el espacio junto a la palangana y la jarra que compartían.

Sebastian, que había estado descansando en su cama, se sentó y me hizo lugar. Me senté a su lado y tomé el vaso que me ofreció. Tomó la botella de whiskey del piso y me sirvió medio vaso, entonces llenó el suyo y el de Hunter. Vi la cantidad, sabiendo que no podía beber mucho whiskey sin sentirme enfermo, pero quería agradarles, así que tomé un trago rápido y me quedé sin aliento al sentir el ardor en mi pecho. Se echaron a reír.

—**Hay que terminarlo, señor Hummel** —Sebastian sonrió. Él me dio una palmadita en la espalda y trató de servir más. Puse mi mano sobre el vaso para evitarlo.

—**No, gracias. Beberé lo que me queda** —le dije.

—**Entonces, ¿qué te trajo a las tierras salvajes del East Sussex?** —Sebastian preguntó de una manera amistosa—. **Aparte de un trabajo bastante aburrido con un hombre decididamente extraño.**

Su comentario me dio la apertura que había esperado para preguntar sobre el señor Anderson sin ser demasiado obvio. **—¿Por qué dices que es extraño? ¿Es un buen Amo? **

—**Tan bueno como cualquier otro** —dijo Hunter—. **Pero a su edad, es extraño que no esté casado. Los hombres de su clase se casan para mostrarse, si no para otra cosa, y para poder tener hijos. **

—**¿Tal vez es viudo?**

—**No, nunca se ha casado. Creo que no le gustan las mujeres. Es mejor que tengas cuidado con la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con él, señor Hummel.** —Sebastian sonrió, entonces me empujó en el hombro para indicar que estaba bromeando.

—**¿Pero es un hombre bueno? ¿Generalmente es amable? **

Sebastian tomó un largo trago de whiskey. —**Los inquilinos de sus propiedades lo quieren. Las cabañas están todas en buenas condiciones. Supongo que eso dice algo acerca de él, ¿no es así?**

Lo hacía. Decía que estaba al tanto y que atendía sus obligaciones. Decía que era un hombre honrado. —**Debes de llamarme Kurt si yo voy a llamarlos por sus primeros nombres**.

—**Oh, pero tú eres un caballero, ¿no es así? Hablas muy bien, y estás educado. **

Hunter inclinó su largo y musculoso cuerpo cómodamente contra la pared.

—**No soy un caballero** —protesté**—. Fui a la escuela por un tiempo, pero me crie en el teatro. Mi madre es una cantante en el escenario. **

—**¿En serio?** —Sebastian preguntó—. **¿Y actuabas en el escenario**?

Tomé un sorbo de mi whiskey. **—Sí, yo cantaba cuando era más joven. Tenía muchos seguidores, en su mayoría mujeres, pero después mi voz se quebró, necesito entrenamiento extra, así que tuve que hacer otro trabajo, aquí y allá. He trabajado también detrás del escenario cuando era necesario. **

—**Apuesto a que viste algunas hermosas coristas con trajes más bien escasos**. —Sebastian sonrió.

—**Sí, he visto todo. No mucho me sorprende**. —Esperaba sonar mundano. Había pasado toda mi infancia vagabundeando entre los bastidores de los teatros de toda Inglaterra y había visto a mujeres hermosas en todas las etapas imaginables de desnudez.

Las damas no pensaban en cubrirse sus desnudos senos en sus camerinos conmigo dando vueltas a los catorce años ayudándoles a ponerse su maquillaje teatral. No tenían absolutamente ningún efecto en mí, y ellas lo sabían.

—**Entonces, ¿qué hiciste después de que ya no podías cantar? **—Sebastian bebió su whiskey y se sirvió más.

—**De todo. Era un apuntador y ayudaba con el vestuario. En ocasiones participé en parodias. Tuve algunas partes en las obras de teatro, y me disfracé de chica un par de veces cuando una actriz se enfermó y no tenían a nadie que tomara su lugar.** —Me arrepentí de decir eso en el momento en que salió de mis labios, pero Sebastian me lo puso fácil.

—Era **un trabajo. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, y apuesto a que hiciste una chica muy bonita.**

Asentí agradecido. —**Sí, nadie podría notar la diferencia, pero sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que hacerlo. **

Di un grito ahogado, mi estómago girando nervioso cuando sentí la fuerte mano de Sebastian en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, jalando mi cabello, largo hasta mis hombros. —**Con tu cabello peinado hacia arriba, nadie lo sabría.** —Me sonrojé acaloradamente, sentí mi piel de gallina en mis hombros con su toque. Trató de rellenar mi vaso, pero protesté—. **Vamos** —dijo suavemente—. **No eres más que uno de los muchachos aquí**. —Me sonrió y quitó mi mano, lo que le permitió llenar mi vaso.

—**Termínate esto. **—Sonrió.

Queriendo impresionar como el niño estúpido que era, me bebí el resto del whiskey, sintiendo arder mi garganta y el camino hacia mi estómago, y me causó una sensación de aleteo en la ingle.

Cuando Hunter se inclinó y le puso el cerrojo a la puerta, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, pero sólo por un segundo. Estaba sintiendo los efectos del whiskey y estaba seguro de que sólo querían ser mis amigos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sebastian había dejado su vaso y me jaló a la cama. En un instante, él estaba encima de mí.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? **—Realmente me asusté.

—**Vamos a tener un poco de diversión contigo, pequeño puto afeminado**. —Su sonrisa se había ido, dejando sólo la determinación en su rostro.

Intenté gritar, pero Hunter apretó la mano en mi boca hasta que casi no pude respirar. —**Si gritas, vamos a hacer que lo lamentes mucho. ¿Entiendes? **—Asentí frenéticamente que no iba a hacer un sonido, y la quitó.

Aunque estaban más borrachos que yo, los dos hombres no tuvieron problemas para ponerme de pie y quitarme la ropa muy rápidamente y me arrojaron bruscamente al suelo. Por un ridículo momento estuve más preocupado por mi ropa nueva que por la seguridad de mi persona. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, vulnerable, y asustado. Ellos se sonreían uno al otro. Sebastian tenía una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro. —**Mira su pene, Hunter. ¿Ni un vello alrededor? Después de todo quizás sea una niña.**

Hunter se rio fuerte. —**Podrías tener razón**.

—**Yo voy primero. Tú detenlo **—dijo Sebastian.

—**¿Por qué tienes que ir primero?** —Hunter dijo malhumorado.

Mirando a los hombres, cubrí mis partes íntimas, con la cabeza mareada por el alcohol y el estómago apretado de miedo. No era que no fueran atractivos o que en otras circunstancias no habría jugado de buena gana con ellos. Pero ellos me estaban dando otra opción, y esa era aterradora.

—**Porque es mi idea**. —Con rápidos y pulcros movimientos, Sebastian desabrochó los botones de su pantalón y lo empujó hacia abajo a sus rodillas, rápidamente seguido por sus calzoncillos.

—**Fuiste el primero la última vez, no es justo**. —Hunter sonaba como un niño mimado. Me pregunté de quién estaba hablando, cuando oí unos pasos en el pasillo exterior. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero lo pensé mejor. Sebastian se inclinó hacia adelante y golpeó su mano sobre mi boca. Sus ojos verdes tenían una fuerte advertencia para hacerme callar. Los pasos se retiraron, y sentí que hasta el último gramo de fuerza se fugaba de mí.

Ebrio como estaba, me di cuenta de que si llamaba la atención sobre mi situación, entonces tendría que explicar qué estaba haciendo desnudo en el dormitorio de los lacayos. ¿Quién iba a creer que me habían atraído hasta aquí, entonces me emborracharon y me desnudaron, cuando yo era el nuevo de la casa y obviamente gay? Tenía que salir de este lío por mi cuenta, sin que nadie se enterara. Me sentía atrapado y desamparado, pero no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido.

Sebastian levantó su pene. —**Chúpalo** —ordenó.

Me senté y extendí mis piernas en el suelo. Me tomó el mentón con las yemas de los dedos y lo levantó hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. —**Si me muerdes, te voy a matar** —murmuró. Asentí dócilmente. Dudaba de que en realidad provocara mi muerte, pero me haría desear estar muerto si lo lastimaba. Coloqué ambas manos en sus caderas, Tomé su pene en mi boca y chupé duro. Siempre me había gustado el sabor del pene, así que no fue un gran problema.

Cuando estaba muy duro me alejó. —**Voy a joder tu culo ahora, pequeño afeminado. Te voy a mostrar lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacer.**

—**Sebastian, espera. Quiero que me chupe** —dijo Hunter.

Bajó sus pantalones y le dio un codazo a Sebastian haciéndolo a un lado y parándose frente a mí.

—**Está bien, pero sé rápido. Tendrás tu turno cuando yo haya terminado.**

Sorprendentemente Hunter era más rudo que Sebastian y agarró mi largo cabello en un puño, golpeando mi cara contra su entrepierna. Lo chupé con fuerza durante varios minutos hasta que él se retiró.

Por un instante vi la localización del cerrojo y calibré mis posibilidades de escapar, pero con dos hombres adultos en el camino y yo apenas siendo un muchacho, no se veía bien. Sebastian tomó la botella de whiskey, bebiendo el resto hasta que Hunter se la quitó y se la acabó. Con ellos distraídos por un momento, me lancé hacia la puerta, pero aún borracho Sebastian era más rápido y más fuerte que yo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo se las arregló para cruzar la pequeña habitación y agarrarme con los pantalones aun alrededor de sus rodillas, pero lo hizo.

Hunter se acercó por detrás de mí, yo estaba entre ellos. Hubo una refriega, y Sebastian golpeó mi mejilla, su uña raspó la suave piel de mi mejilla y sentí un hilo de sangre correr por mi cara. Detrás de mí, podía sentir el pene de Hunter apretarse contra mis nalgas, y por delante, el pene de Sebastian contra mi vientre. Sebastian me miró a los ojos. —**Kurt** —murmuró sarcásticamente—. **Estúpido gay. ¿Honestamente creías que sólo quería ser amigo tuyo? ¿De un marica como tú**? —Él pellizcó mi rosado y minúsculo pezón tan duro como pudo. Grité, incapaz de detenerme.

Animado, él lo retorció hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Sebastian miró a Hunter, quien respiraba con fuerza en mi oído mientras me sujetaba los brazos inmovilizándolos tras mi espalda.

—**Tráelo de regreso a la cama. Podemos amarrarlo hasta que terminemos con él. Eso le enseñará a conocer su lugar. **

En algún lugar entre la puerta y la cama, tuve un repentino destello de recuerdo de una espectacular obra que había visto muchas veces. Un hombre borracho está tratando de ir a la cama, y su esposa enojada quiere desquitarse porque gastó el dinero en una juerga. Cuando él tiene sus pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas, ella lo empuja desde atrás y agarra la cintura de sus pantalones entre sus piernas. Cae de bruces, y el público ruge de risa.

Con una ráfaga de determinación, me liberé de sus manos y caí al suelo, entre ellos, arrastrándome detrás de Sebastian. Una vez allí, llegué entre las rodillas y agarré la pretina del pantalón. Jalé con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle perder su equilibrio. Como el hombre de la obra, él movió los pies con rapidez, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero ya estaba cayendo. Borracho y sin coordinación, cayó contra Hunter, y ambos cayeron como fichas de dominó, chocando sus frentes juntas. Nadie se reía. Viendo mi oportunidad, tomé mi ropa, abrí el cerrojo a la puerta, y salí tambaleándome al oscuro pasillo.

Me tomó unos segundos orientarme. Había tantos pasillos largos y estrechos, y estaban especialmente mal iluminados en las dependencias del servicio. Decidí que la ruta más rápida y segura de regreso a mi habitación era el camino por el que había venido. Por un breve instante contemplé vestirme, pero temía que Sebastian y Hunter intentaran detenerme si me detenía, simplemente empecé a correr.

Recordé girar a la izquierda en el pasillo de las sirvientas y corrí a lo largo de él en silencio hasta que llegué a la escalera. Para mi consternación, en la mitad me encontré con el señor Andrew. **—¿Señor Hummel? **—preguntó, sorprendido al ver mi desnudez, mi ropa amontonada contra mis partes íntimas.

—**¡Señor Andrew! ¡Con permiso! **

Al pie de las escaleras, miré cuidadosamente por el pasillo alfombrado para asegurarme de estar solo, y luego volé a mi recámara. Adentro me tiré a la cama y lloré con todo mi corazón. Odiaba a Sebastian y Hunter. Odiaba esta casa, mi trabajo, mi Amo y al mundo entero. Quería a mi madre y la familiaridad de nuestra habitación en Londres. Quería ir a casa.

Mi primer día fue un desastre.

* * *

**-_- No me gusta Sebastian ni Hunter e_e **

**Y no sera lo ultimo que van a ser u_u**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

* * *

_Siguiente Capitulo este Viernes! :D_


	4. Segunda Parte

**Hola, perdon por no actualizar el viernes pero vinieron familiares y fue un desastre, ayer iba a publicarlo pero andaba muy cansada u_u**

**Espero les guste el Capitulo n_n**

* * *

.-.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se deslizó a través de las delgadas cortinas. Había dormido sólo en ratos, y me desperté para encontrar a alguien en mi habitación. Un momento de pánico de infarto fue rápidamente seguido por el alivio cuando me di cuenta de que era sólo la pequeña Sara arrodillada frente a la chimenea. Aun estaba agotado, y me tenía que levantar para un largo día de escribir. No estaba seguro de poder mantenerme despierto.

Cuando la mucama se fue, me quité mi camisa de dormir y vertí agua fría en el recipiente de porcelana para lavarme. Los moretones destacaban en mis brazos donde había sido maltratado anoche. Traté de ignorarlos mientras me vestía con una camisa limpia, tomé el cepillo de ropa que mi madre había preparado para mí. Con cuidado lo pasé sobre mis pantalones y chaqueta y terminé de vestirme.

Limpie rápidamente mis botas con un cepillo y me limpié los dientes. Vi el rasguño en mi mejilla por primera vez cuando me miré en el pequeño espejo ovalado en la pared para cepillarme el cabello. No era serio y no dejaría una marca, pero aun así, me molestaba. Y causaría preguntas.

Incapaz de enfrentarme a Sebastian y Hunter, y temiendo represalias, decidí no ir a desayunar, y en lugar de eso esperé en mi habitación hasta la hora de ir a mi trabajo. Sentado en mi cómoda silla, aun confundido y enojado, aticé el fuego, viéndolo arder. La noche anterior pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez como un espectáculo iluminado por una linterna mágica. Nunca en mi vida había sido tratado tan cruelmente.

Me moriría de vergüenza si el señor Anderson lo descubría. Cuando ya no pude esperar más, dejé mi habitación, rezando para no encontrarme a los lacayos al pie de las escaleras. Me las arreglé para llegar al estudio del Amo sin que nadie me viera y me coloqué en mi escritorio. Un momento más tarde, el Amo entró en la habitación, me miró brevemente y empezó a dictar. Eso fue todo durante el resto de la mañana: él me dictaba y yo escribía. Mantuve mi cabeza baja, aliviado de que no notara el rasguño. A media que la mañana pasaba mi estómago se quejaba por la falta de comida, y para el almuerzo, me moría de hambre.

**—Ahora puedes descansar hasta las dos —**dijo Anderson cuando el reloj dio las doce.

Agradecido de ser puesto en libertad y sin embargo aun temiendo enfrentarme con Sebastian y Hunter en la cocina, dejé la pluma y me levanté. MIré al señor Anderson y vi que me estaba mirando desde detrás de su escritorio. Le di una pequeña reverencia mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

**—Ven aquí, niño —**ordenó. Mis mejillas cada vez estaban más calientes, me paré frente a su escritorio, esperando. Con su largo dedo señaló mi mejilla. — **¿Qué te pasó en la cara?**

Por su propia voluntad, mis dedos fueron hacia el pequeño rasguño. —**No es nada, señor. Me he cortado al afeitarme.**

El señor Anderson se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta que estuvo muy cerca de mí. Incliné la cabeza para mirarlo antes de recordar sus palabras de anoche. Rápidamente bajé la vista y coloqué las manos detrás de mi espalda, esperando que él dijera, "_buen niño"_, como lo había hecho entonces.

Con el dorso de los dedos, trazó una línea por mi mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego. Sus manos eran frescas y suaves, aunque grandes y fuertes. Pensé que podría desmayarme ante la cercanía y su contacto. —**No me mientas, niño —**dijo peligrosamente bajo—.** Esos perfectos pómulos de melocotón nunca han conocido una navaja.**

**—Señor, yo… —**empecé, sólo para ser interrumpido.

**—Fuiste visto en la escalera de servicio anoche por el Sr. Andrew. Estabas desnudo.**

**—Oh Dios —**murmuré.

Su voz se elevaba más a medida que hablaba. —**Venías del pasillo del personal femenino con la ropa en tus manos, y tienes un rasguño en la cara. ¿Qué sucedió, niño?**

**—¿Alguien se ha quejado sobre mí, señor? —**le pregunté desesperadamente, sabiendo que no lo habían hecho.

**—Sólo el señor Andrew —**dijo—. **Él prefiere que el personal permanezca vestido en las zonas comunes de la casa.**

**—Señor Anderson, le pido disculpas, señor. No va a suceder de nuevo.**

**—Estoy feliz de oír eso. Puedes irte —**dijo.

El alivio me inundó, corrí hacia la puerta, sólo para ser detenido en seco una vez más.

**—Hummel.**

Me gire hacia él. **—¿Señor?**

**—Si no recuerdo mal, cuando te vi anoche, estabas en camino a ver a Sebastian y Hunter. Ibas al área de servicio a visitarlos.**

**—Sí, señor. —**Él me iba a despedir por ser gay. Sólo sabía que lo haría.

**—¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?**

Yo podía decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a que Sebastian y Hunter fueran despedidos. O podría decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a que no me creyera y me pusiera en el primer carruaje público a Londres. —**Señor, no me acuerdo, me temo que bebí demasiado. Pero si alguien se queja de mi conducta, me disculparé.**

**—¿Qué bebiste? —**preguntó.

Mantuve los ojos bajos. —W**hiskey, señor. Sebastian tenía una botella que le fue dada por uno de sus invitados por su buen servicio.**

**—¿Lo hizo, en serio? Y dime, Hummal. ¿Sebastian también te quitó la ropa?**

Mis mejillas ardían. Se sentían como faros que enviaban señales diciendo: "_Soy gay, un comerciante de la puerta trasera, un hada"_. Iba a perder mi puesto y regresar a Londres en desgracia.

**—No señor. Quiero decir, no me acuerdo. Lo siento. No era nada más que travesuras. —**Me miró a los ojos, y lo que vi allí me impactó como un golpe en el estómago. No vi ningún enojo, ni indignación. Lo que vi fue decepción. Conocía al señor Anderson desde hace apenas dos días, y sin embargo sentí un abrumador deseo de complacerlo.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y me gire rápidamente limpiándomelas con las mangas de la chaqueta. Lloriqueando como un niño pequeño, permanecí ahí un largo momento queriendo morir. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. Inesperadamente sentí una mano muy firme agarre en mi hombro. Entonces él lo acarició dos veces. —**No diremos nada más al respecto, Hummel. Ve a comer y mantente alejado de las dependencias del servicio en el futuro. Esos jóvenes te comerían en el desayuno.**

Gratitud llenó mi corazón y salí corriendo del estudio sin mirar atrás. En lugar de ir directamente a la cocina, encontré mi camino hasta una puerta lateral y salí al aire fresco para recuperarme. Tomé unas largas respiraciones, palmeé mis mejillas hasta que comenzaron a enfriarse. Ir a la cocina con una cara avergonzada y manchada de lágrimas sólo serviría para alimentar el placer de Sebastian y Hunter aún más, y no les daría esa satisfacción. Gracias a Dios mi Amo no sabía lo que me habían hecho.

Con temor, me dirigí a la cocina, desesperado por comer. Si no estuviera tan hambriento, habría evitado la cocina por completo y me hubiera sentado en mi habitación durante las siguientes dos horas. Quizás debería aceptar la sugerencia del señor Andrew y tomar todas mis comidas allí. Ciertamente estaba en libertad si yo quisiera.

Preparándome para hacerles frente, entré en la cocina. La oración ya estaba en marcha, lo que significaba que cada cabeza estaba inclinada. Me sentí muy aliviado, porque estaba seguro de que todos ellos levantarían la vista hacia mí cuando entrara. Lado a lado, Sebastian y Hunter, ambos, tenían moretones en la frente, a juego. Eso me dio una pequeña satisfacción, pero dudaba que hubiera un siervo presente que no hubiera oído que el señor Hummel fue sorprendido desnudo y ebrio en la escalera de servicio anoche.

En silencio tomé mi asiento.

**—Oh, te has unido a nosotros, señor Hummel** —dijo la señora Martha en voz alta y con desaprobación. Un par de criadas se rieron y fueron amonestadas por el señor Andrew. Sí, todos lo sabían.

**—En realidad tenía que hacerlo, señora Martha.** —La miré directamente. No era un siervo, y no me reprendería nadie más que el señor Anderson.

La comida se sirvió y se comió en relativa calma. El señor Andrew permitía un poco de bromas y charla, pero ni chismes ni discusiones.

A mi lado, Sebastian dijo: **—¿Cómo estás hoy, señor Hummel? ¿Me refiero a que si sientes los efectos de la bebida de anoche? —** Hablaba en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el personal escuchara. La risa siguió a sus palabras, que fueron silenciadas de inmediato cuando el señor Beagle vio a lo largo de la mesa.

**—Por favor, recuerden que el señor Hummel no es un sirviente y denle la cortesía que dicta su posición.**

Me consoló que sólo Sebastian y Hunter supieran lo estúpido que había sido al caer en su trampa, a menos que hubiera otras víctimas silenciosas a la mesa. El resto del personal simplemente asumía que me había emborrachado y comportado estúpidamente.

**—Me siento bien. Gracias, Sebastian —**afirmé.

La comida era deliciosa, como siempre, pastel de carne y verduras con salsa. Me la devoré sin ver a nadie. Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír y murmurar lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo. **—¿Te gustaría unirte de nuevo con nosotros para tomar una copa...Kurt? Podrías usar un lindo vestido, y podríamos fingir que eres una niña —**dijo provocativamente—. **Si crees que te alejarás de nosotros la próxima vez, estás soñando. Estamos listos para ti.**

No le hice caso.

**—Podríamos palmear tu trasero, te gustaría. Ese trasero es tan suave como tus mejillas sin vello. Soltarías tu carga en segundos.**

Miré directamente a la señora Martha y sonreí. —**Este es el mejor pastel de carne que cualquiera que haya probado en mi vida. No es que me haya pasado mucho tiempo en restaurantes finos, lo aseguro, pero dudo que los mejores restaurantes de Londres sirvan estos alimentos.**

En el momento exacto en que las criadas se rieron de mis elegantes palabras y la señora Martha me sonrió, yo deslicé mi brillante tenedor y apuñalé el muslo de Sebastian y lo regresé a la mesa con notable destreza de las manos. Todo el personal se quedó en silencio cuando Sebastian gritó. Todo el mundo, incluyéndome, lo miramos. El señor Andrew dijo: **—¿Sebastian, estás bien?**

Recobrando el aliento, Sebastian lo miró. —**Un cólico repentino, señor Andrew. No voy a tomar el pudín si no le importa.** —Se puso de pie, favoreciendo su pierna izquierda.

**—Sí, deja el pudín y toma media hora para acostarte. Hunter puede intervenir, si es necesario.**

Sintiéndome victorioso, tomé una gran porción de pudín de miel y natillas y me los comí. En la puerta de la cocina, Sebastian hizo una pausa para ver hacia atrás. Lo miré a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para verlo hacer un movimiento de pasar sus dedos a través de la garganta. Un aterrador miedo me inundó y me recorrió.

Sebastian era más fuerte que yo, y podría ser cruel. Tenía que hacer algo o el tormento empeoraría. Había aprendido esa lección temprano en la vida. Miré a Hunter y tomé el tenedor claramente. Él bajó la mirada hacia su pudín, y juro que parecía un poco avergonzado. Tal vez podría perdonarlo por lo de anoche, pero observaría a Sebastian con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

De repente, me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería este trabajo. Era aburrido, y mi mano quemada con calambres al final de la jornada. Sabía que tenía que evitar a Sebastian cuando entrara solo a alguna parte. Pero cada vez que levantaba la miraba y veía a mi Amo, el señor Anderson –apuesto, fascinante, extraño, un imán para mis ojos—, me quedaba sin aliento.

El recuerdo de él tocando mi mejilla, diciéndome: _"Buen niño"_, hacía que todo valiera la pena. La mirada de decepción que tenía antes de la comida era insoportable. Quería que él me viera digno. Poniéndome de pie, le dí las gracias a la señora Martha y salí con la cabeza bien alta.

Sí, había hecho el ridículo anoche, pero me negué a sentir vergüenza por más tiempo.

* * *

.-.

* * *

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

_Al alivio de ver que estaba casi a mitad del camino le siguió rápidamente el pánico cuando vi a dos figuras altas dirigiéndose hacia mí y cerrándome el paso. Por un fugaz momento, pensé que eran salteadores de caminos, hasta que se hizo cargo la razón y me aterré cuando vi que eran Sebastian y Hunter_

**—**_**Es hora de darte una real lección** —dijo Sebastian. Me giré rápidamente y eché a correr. Ambos eran más altos que yo, y sus piernas eran más largas. Al cabo de sólo un momento me alcanzaron y me jalaron fuera del camino, hacia un claro en medio de altos sauces que ofrecían privacidad, y allí me lanzaron sobre la hierba._

* * *

**En cada capitulo dejare un adelanto asi que espero les guste la idea si no entones no pondre adelanto en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Bye. Nos leemos luego n_n**

_PD: El siguiente capitulo no es uno de mis favoritos._


End file.
